


Take my breath away

by Drachesoul



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachesoul/pseuds/Drachesoul
Summary: Supercorp Werewolf AU because why not?Kara Zor-El is the Alpha of National City's strongest werewolf pack, and she has exactly zero time for a mate. Ms. Grant is running her ragged, AND she has to deal with the local supernatural populace on a daily basis. When her pack corners three Omega wolves that take shelter in her territory, she has to decide if granting them asylum is worth all the trouble. Especially since one of them belongs to an enemy pack. Still, there's something intriguing about the blue-eyed 'wolf and no matter how hard she tries, she can't stop thinking about Lena Luthor.(Literally just a Prologue right now, the plot bunnies escaped)





	Take my breath away

Werewolf hearing wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Especially when one is woken up at six in the morning by a chorus of breathy moans and the occasional grunt. Kara Zor-El’s eyes snapped open and she suppressed a growl, turning over on her side and trying to muffle the hedonistic sounds coming from the room below hers. When it became obvious that they weren’t stopping anytime soon, she reluctantly rolled out of bed and grabbed the baseball bat that was leaning against the wall. She understood that James and Lucy were in their “honeymoon” phase of being mates still, but seriously, there was a time and place for sex. Six A.M on a Monday morning was _not_ one of them.

She flung open her bedroom door and began stomping down the stairs in her plaid pajamas and fluffy bunny slippers, her eyes flickering from their normal brown to a bright scarlet hue. As she reached the second floor, two other doors opened, their occupants sensing their Alpha’s irritation. Alex and Winn, the Alpha’s Second and Third respectively, stuck their heads out and quickly retreated back to the safety of their rooms when they saw Kara’s eyes. Nobody messed with a pissed off Alpha.

Kara stood in front of the door to Lucy’s room, hands clutched tightly around her favorite bat. She decided she’d give them ten seconds to snap out of whatever sex-induced bliss they were in before she broke the door down. The pack bond that ran between her and the rest of her pack members was thrumming with a mixture of lust, barely-suppressed rage and amusement. _I’m glad you find this funny, Winn._

The amusement disappeared, to be replaced with embarrassment. Kara thought she heard her sister Alex chuckle from her room.

“JAMES OLSEN!” the power of the Alpha’s roar sent the entire rest of the house into complete silence. There was a series of muffled curses coming from the other side of the closed door, followed by a loud crash. Ten seconds later the door opened and a very embarrassed and very naked James Olsen all but scuttled out of his mate’s room, running straight into Kara.

He yelped and tried his best to cover himself, avoiding Kara’s gaze and baring his neck in submission. “Alpha.”

Kara inhaled deeply, willing her eyes to turn back to their normal shade of warm brown. “James. I get that you and Lucy love each other deeply, but mating at six in the morning,” her voice began to increase in volume, “on a Monday morning, while the entire rest of the pack is sleeping, is _not_ okay!”

He seemed to shrink into himself even further at the verbal scolding. If he had a tail, Kara is pretty sure it would be plastered between his legs now. “I’m so sorry, Kara. It won’t happen again, I swear.”

Kara sighed and pointed in the direction of James’ old room with her bat. “Back to your room, _now._ ”

He obliged and scurried past his Alpha, shutting the door behind him and muttering apology after apology.

With her voice returning to its normal volume, and sans “Alpha” tone, she called to Lucy. “We’ll talk later, missy.” A feverish acknowledgement came through the bond.

She pinched the bridge of her nose between two fingers, regretting ever becoming an Alpha. Already she could feel the beginnings of a headache. “Alex.”

Her older sister came up behind her, wrapping a comforting arm around her waist and hugging her. “I’ll start making breakfast for everyone, you go take a nice hot shower.”

Kara leaned into the embrace, beyond thankful that her sister knew exactly what to do. “You’re the best Second a girl could ever ask for. Seriously, if this is what all mates do then I’m incredibly glad that those two are our only bonded pair.”

Aside from James and Lucy, no one else had been fortunate enough to find their mate. James said finding his mate felt like he was having a heart attack, and his wolf was clawing at his very soul, trying to get at Lucy’s. Kara had to hold him back when he tried to jump Lucy then and there.

“Look at the two of us, we’re in our late twenties and we’re still mate-less. Hey, if we’re eighty and mate-less will you let us adopt twenty cats and live in a cottage by the woods?”

Kara chuckled. “Promise. Now shoo, I’ve got to start getting ready, Miss Grant has been running me ragged trying to get all her insane deadlines met.”

“I don’t know how you work for that woman. You’re literally the most powerful Alpha on the West Coast.”

She grinned, “Powerful I may be, but _nothing_ is scarier than Miss Grant when she hasn’t had her coffee. I am the only one standing between her wrath and the rest of the world. You should be thanking me.” The blonde Alpha pressed a kiss to her sister’s cheek and went back upstairs. She casually chucked her bat on the floor and started up the shower. As she stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade over her body she let herself relax for the first time since she woke up. _Ugh, it’s only six-thirty. I’ve got a long day ahead of me…_

 


End file.
